When the Silence is Broken, the Night is Torn
by denial187
Summary: Bella knew deep inside, her love for Edward. But...when one little wet dream she has change the way she feels about Edward? Will Emmett return the favor of attraction & need? Will Edward do? What about Rosalie? Some slices of lemon. Told in third person
1. Wet Dream

A/N:...Okay, my second fanfic on here so please be nice nice nice and do me a favor... Review after reading? Thanks Yous....

**Summary :**** Bella knew deep inside, her love for Edward. But...when one little wet dream she has change the way she feels about Edward? Will Emmett return the favor of attraction? Will Edward become infuriated, or glad that she has someone else. What about Rosalie? Lemons= rated M. Third Person.**

_**DISCLAIMER!!!: ****Tramp!! I will cut your throat if you give me the glory one more time...I just friggin' told ya that I don't friggin' own this!!**_

Say it Right, Nelly Furtado

-x-

Bella just sat there watching Emmett playing his video games. Edward sat beside her, staring at the television screen blankly with dark, black eyes. He needed to hunt. All of them did, but not Emmett. Emmett always goes after them – and drains the most amount of animals – because he likes to hunt alone.

"Edward, go. Hunt. You're thirsty, and I can tell. All of you are," Bella stated in a matter-of-fact tone...and worried that Jasper was going to rip her head off.

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay, Bella. _We're _okay. Well, you know...except for Jasper." He looked over his shoulder to Jasper – and so did Bella – to see that he was holding his breath and trying really hard not to race over to her.

She turned her head back to Edward. "Please?" she pleaded. She was tired of her soon-to-be brother straining his self for her.

"Okay, fine. We'll probably be gone for only one or two hours..."

She waved her hand as a gesture of assurance_. _"Edward, it's okay. Me and Emmett would be doing or _doings,_" she said, putting emphasis on doings so he'd know what she meant. She smirked at him.

"Okay guys," Alice chirped as she headed towards the door, "Let's go! Bella and Emmett, we'll be back soon. Promise." She blew them a kiss and then shut the door.

Then...they were alone. Suddenly, he stopped playing the PS3 and looked at Bella. "Well," Emmett began, "What do you wanna do? I mean, I can't just play the game and leave you bored...what do you wanna do?" he repeated in the same, monotonous tone.

She yawned and laid her head back, crossing her arms over her torso. "Actually I wanna do you," she whispered to herself, but of course loud enough for Emmett to hear.

She lifted her head up to look at him. He stared at her wide eyed, mouth open, shock expression.

Biceps and triceps, rock hard abs and amazingly smooth skin, and the best part of it all: those beautiful, full lips, was the only thing on her mind. In an instant, he was hovering over her, pinning down her wrists to the couch, and grinding roughly against her middle, his head buried in the crook of her neck. She returned the favor, grinding him just as rough, moaning at the feel of his –

"Emmett!" a voice exclaimed. She looked at the front door, where Jasper was. "You have _no fucking clue _how much that _hurt._ Desire is too strong for me to handle, so strong it kinda hurts. So Bella: calm down, stop dripping. Emmett: keep your pants up. _Especially _for Edward. He can't handle that."

He left again, closing the door, and Emmett and Bella both sighed. Her pulse was throbbing – hard.

She wanted him – hard.

He wanted her – but _harder._

But the way Emmett thought, was more dirty, more monstrous, more _sexy. _More Emmett. He wanted her too, in every way possible, but he couldn't have her that way. Not with Jasper having his emotional roller-coaster ride, and not with Edward reading his thoughts. It was too hard for him to control his emotions about what Bella just know and what she said. But it was _twice as hard _for him to control his thoughts. Knowing that he'll be thinking about that tight, succulent, wet – dripping – piece of sweet candy between her thighs. He just wanted his head to be buried there until he ate her clean, but only to make her wet over and over and over and over and –

"Maybe I should get going..." Bella said.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Yeah...I guess so. I'll come by later on tonight." _But let's not forget the fact that you're eighteen now; you just graduated. You're a fucking legal adult. You don't have to leave if you don't want to._

"Okay. Bye, Emmett." She stood and went over to give him a soft peck on the lips, then she turned on her heels, going to her truck.

As she drove home, she thought of Emmett. Big Emmett. Muscular Emmett. _Sexy _Emmett.

Finally she arrived home, and laid in her bed. But before doing just that, she opened her window, allowing Emmett to come.

She went to her bed and laid on it, thinking about what she had done with Emmett just about an hour or so ago. She couldn't believe it. It was so involuntary...but _so wanting._

But...it was just Emmett. The strong, sexy, muscular Emmett. The Emmett who just _had to _give you the best amount of pleasure.

That's when she reached into her jeans, and started rubbing herself, massaging herself with her fingers. She imagined as though it was Emmett touching her. That these were _his _fingers. That, even though she was alone, he was here, whispering dirty things in her ear. Of course Emmett would do this like a pro. An _expert. _Only because he's been doing this for as long as he can remember; literally.

Speaking of Emmett, he had climbed through her window, looking at Bella. As he came closer to her bed, he realized what she was doing.

He heard her moan a little, which made his shaft stir a little, his jeans becoming a little uncomfortable. He sat on the middle of the bed, which made her stiffen and pause her motions. He caressed her hair and whispered in her ear, "Don't stop what you're doing, I like it. _A lot. _Keep going."

She smiled and resumed her movements, moaning louder. Her fingers pumping inside of her. Making her call out Emmett's name on her orgasm, then she stopped and looked up at him, smiled and whispered in a seductive manner, "You know Emmett, you should really help me out here. I can't do this all on my own..." She bit her lip. Emmett's breathing stopped. He didn't know what to do if he had "helped her", and it wasn't worth a try. Sure, he saw what she was doing to herself, and it turned him on like mad crazy...but he just wouldn't want his..._fingers..._to hurt her...or move too roughly inside of her _enough _to bring her pain. _I mean, I'm a bear, clearly. What do you want me to do next? Maul you?_

"Bella I can't...I mean, I'll be too rough," Emmett said.

Her smile disappeared, turning into a furious frown, her eyebrows furrowed. She removed her hand and wiped it on her jeans. "What? Emmett you're my _boyfriend _you can't possibly give up an offer such as this! I want you to _stop _being careful with me, just once," she crawled on her knees to the middle of the bed where he was sitting at, resting her elbows on his shoulders and tangling her hands in his dark, curly hair. She kissed him, once. "Please Emmett. Besides our small occasional times, I know you have it in you." Twice. "Just let it go; be yourself." A third time. "I'm eighteen now; I want you to treat me like it. Treat me bad. I'm bad Emmett. I'm _your _badgirl, baby." A fourth time. "And you're _my _badboy. My dirty rough badboy. The big, bad bear." A fifth time, climbing onto him so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and that he was holding her up. "I want you –" she whispered in his ear, nibbling it " –to touch me, Emmett. In inappropriate places. Let me touch you." A sixth time. He was really turned on, the aching bulge in his pant proving it. She took her hand, and rubbed his crotch. "Mmm, the warmth of you Emmett, so _exhilarating. _I want you to take me back to your place and _fuck me senselessly, _Emmett. You know you can't resist. You're not the kinda person to kill, and you won't kill me." She kissed him again, then bucked her hips to his, and they both moaned. "I feel you, Emmett. I want you to be the one. You only want to wait for my safety, but not for your pleasure." She kissed him, yet again. "I know you don't wanna wait. Just take me, Emmett, back to the Cullen house so everyone can hear how _great _you are," then she whispered into his ear, "Please baby? You'll earn yourself a good little treat."

And that was it for him. They ran back – well, _he _ran back – to the Cullen house and up to his room, throwing Bella on his bed. He growled lowly, and slowly hovered himself over her, tracing his nose along her jawline. It was very dark; she couldn't see anything, but she liked it that way. "You want me to _fuck _you, huh?" he asked in a rough tone. Bella was getting excited and nodded. So was that little treat in her jeans. "Treat you like a badgirl?" she nodded again, moaning at the rough edge of his voice. "Touch you? Tease you? _Taste _you?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screeched. Nothing was going on in Emmett's head right now. Just little pieces of popcorn exploding all around in his brain.

But besides that was just Bella. Bella, touching herself. Bella, touching him. Bella, moaning his name. Bella climaxing, shaking violently. His Bella. His _badgirl._

A single knock at the door disturbed them, and they became frustrated. "Emmett tell them to go away," Bella whined.

"Um...Bella you probably don't remember what I told you earlier: Desire is too strong for me. Like I said: it kinda hurts. Like bits and pieces of fire being whipped at my skin...please if you're gonna be physically and sexually active, I need you to do it elsewhere."

Emmett groaned and sat up. "But Bella told me to come here."

"Why," Jasper asked.

"She wanted you all to hear how great I was." He smiled as he heard everyone groan downstairs.

"God Bella. Well, I'm leaving. I can't take it." Emmett heard his retreating footsteps, all the way downstairs, outside.

He hovered himself back over Bella. "Now, where were we?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The part where you start fucking me senseless." She knew everyone downstairs could hear her, she just didn't care. Not in this situation.

He chuckled with her. "Right."

He kissed her slowly, passionately, romanticly. He slowly took his hands and _gently _squeezed her –

She gasped. Up right in her bed. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

_Oh, I just had a wet dream...well you would know...dammit I'm busted. _"Uh..." Bella swallowed thickly. There was nothing she could say to save her ass in this predicament she was in. "What was I saying?"

He chuckled, giving me that same crooked grin. "Well, you said 'I wanna do you'...and then you moaned, and the moaned some more...and then you said 'help me'...a few seconds after that you said 'you're my boyfriend...stop being careful for once', 'treat me bad, I'm eighteen; I'm your badgirl', 'my badboy', 'touch me', 'so warm', '_fuck _me', 'I want them to hear', you moaned, and then shouted yes three times. I'm surprised you didn't wake Charlie. That's all."

Bella sighed in relief and laid back down. What if she had said his name? What if he just wasn't mentioning it? "Yeah...I think that was a wet dream..."

He chuckled and laid beside her. "Obviously Bella. Don't worry love, our time will arrive soon enough." He stroked her hair before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Kiss me, Edward," she pleaded silently with her big, brown eyes, which he couldn't resist.

And so he did. He kissed her for as long as she wanted, knowing she'll ask for _more _than just his lips to kiss on in the future...but he wasn't certain.

-x-

A/N: Well...obviously, my mind is too advance. Anyway, when I finished this, it was around 2:40 am. You see how much I love you all? But the thing is...I'm not really tired...but plz Review. Thnx =)


	2. Reality

A/N: Ready, set...READ!! Oh and by the way, I dedicate this song and chapter to Sinthya Van Dan for being the first person to review. You make my heart burst. 333

P.S.: There's a little surprise in here, and they are all hinted, so don't feel frustrated!!

Song: I Caught Myself, Paramore.

-x-

He didn't want to question her about it, he just wanted to see how long it would last. He was scared shitless. Scared she didn't want him anymore. She said Emmett's name _twice _in her sleep, and he had to maintain his control. He didn't want to get angry as he held her.

But _Bella _on the other hand, thought he was telling the truth. _He always tells the truth, _she thought. She was just so relieved that Edward hadn't found out about her liking Emmett.

They sat there on her bed, still kissing. Not stopping for _anything. _But they did stop, because of what Bella said against his lips. "Touch me, Edward."

He pulled away from her, staring at her in bewilderment. "What?"

She went back to him, kissing him again and pulling him closer. "Touch me, Edward." She kissed him again. "You know you want to." And again. "Don't be afraid, baby. I just want you to touch me. Ne faites pas attention pour une fois: don't be careful for once." She kissed him and tangled her hands in his hair. He never knew she could speak french...but that was far from his mind now. Did she really want this? Did _he _really want this? His protective and safe side said no, but the rest of his body screamed HELL YES! She slid her hands under his shirt, taking it off and throwing it across the room. She was ready, but he wasn't sure if he was. She licked his bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and he let her in. Their tongues battled for declaration as he thought. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I want to save our time for tonight," he whispered against her lips. "So then it'll be a little more romantic and intimate."

She wasn't listening. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and roughly bucked her hips to his repetitiously. "Bella...please," he moaned. He couldn't find his voice. He couldn't find his own physical _strength. _"You have to listen...ah dear lord...just for a second Bella..._dammit."_

She shook her head no, moaning, and laid down so that he was on top of her, so he'd have no choice but to move with her.

Maybe...he was wrong.

Maybe...she _did _still want him.

"Bella _please..._I don't have the control to stop...oooh...please Bella. Just _listen_..._fuck."_ He buried his head in the crook of her neck, still moving with her. He had no idea what this feeling was that gave him the urge to move with her, to _not stop. _He was on the edge, and so was Bella.

"Bébé d'Edouard… Edouard plus dur_," _she pleaded in a moan. And without his _mind _telling his _body _to grind harder, his _body _did it on its own.

He went harder, but his body told him it wasn't enough; that there were to many pieces of fabric between them. So he ripped off her pajama pants, and ripped of his jeans, and returned to the activity he was participating in.

The springs in the bed made it go up and down.

"Ahhhhhh…EDOUARD!! Ah...sh il, oooooh de merde…je suis… oh." Bella gripped the sheets, almost ripping them with her fingernails. To him, it was like Tongues when Bella spoke french.

"Un dieu d'Oh, Bella…" Finally, they reached their climax. Edward, with his seed all over the bed, was panting. Bella, with her juices spilled out of her, was panting also.

"Come on," Edward said. "We have to clean this up and get dressed, and then we go back to the house."

Bella sighed at the thought, and she almost did a little happy dance in her head. She was going to see big, sexy, rough man the she called her brother...but it was weird that she'd think about him after she and Edward had dry sex. Anyway, she was a little excited. She might even tell Emmett what she dreamed about. But...that would probably get her in trouble.

For now, she just had to keep her mouth shut until she could talk to Emmett without any other vampires around.

-x-

They made out in the cab of the truck for a long while. "I'm glad I did that, Bella. I got some sexual frustration out of me."

"I'm glad too. I want us to do it again. Tonight."

He frowned. "No Bella. You don't understand; that feeling I felt took control of me, and my body took control of my mind... I can't."

"But...mais je t'aime."

He looked into her eyes, kind of disappointed in his self that he couldn't give her what she wanted. "I love you too, but I just can't."

She nodded. _Maybe Emmett will do it..._ and then looked into his eyes. "You need to go hunt," she said, noticing his dark eyes.

He sighed. "I know. All of us do."

They got out and walked inside the Cullen house, obvious excitement raging through Bella. She saw Emmett staring intently into the screen, playing his PS3. "Hey guys," she greeted. Everyone looked at her and replied...except for Jasper. He was holding his breath, for he needed to hunt.

"Okay Jasper. Let's go, guys. Jasper needs to go and so do we. Bella, will you be alright here with Emmett?"

_Oh my god... _"But doesn't he need to hunt?" Bella asked. _Please say no._

"No, no. He tends to go before us. We're okay with it though." _Yes!_

Bella couldn't believe it. She was about to be alone with _Emmett. _"Oh...okay. When will you be back?" _So while you're gone, I could just kiss Emmett senselessly. So we can go somewhere private and just –_

"Probably close to nightfall. Is that okay with you?"

_Okay?! I was more than just pathetic okay. I'm excellent with it! That gave me a whole lot of time to be alone just with Emmett. To just lick that –_

"It's cool. See you then."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye." Bella waved behind the whole lot of them, and then they were gone. She went to the couch and sat down, watching Emmett play his little video games like a pro. God, how she wanted to just run her fingers over his shoulders and _massage _those beautiful pecks.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked without turning from the game.

"Uh..." She wanted to see if the same thing would happen from her dream, but she was too chicken to say it. She did, though. "I wanna do..." she swallowed thickly, "...you...?"

She bowed her head in her hands, ready to find him with his mouth open when she looked back up, but surprised to hear him guffaw.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day!" he laughed. She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest. _That's it, _she thought furiously.

She walked over to him a grabbed his face. "I don't like it when I'm not taken seriously," she whispered.

He finished with a chuckle and said. "Really? Well, you gotta learn to..." he trailed off, licking his lips and staring at hers, "warm..." He looked at the pulse beating rapidly in her neck. "Pulse..." he looked back up at her lips, but only to find her pulling her bottom lip in with her tongue.

"J'ai toujours la sorte de ai eu une chose pour toi," she whispered before she kissed him softly. Surprisingly, he kissed her back. But, he had to stop. He had to stop because he had to figure out what the hell she just said.

"What the _hell _did you just say, 'cause that was kinda hot. Rosalie has _never _spoken a different language to me before," he said against her lips.

She chuckled and whispered, "I said I've always kinda had a thing for you. Is Jasper coming anytime soon?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Good," was the last thing she said before they resumed their kissing.

_This_...wasn't a dream.

_This..._was reality.

_This morning..._it wasn't enough for her.

_Right now..._she wanted more. And she knew Emmett would be that more for her.

"Emmett," she began, "if we can ever pull this off for a long period of time, I want you to touch me without hesitating..._please."_

"Oh, it'll be more than just a touch, Bella. _I'll _be the touch."

She bit her lip and smiled. She was _beyond _happy that someone didn't have to be careful. "Que diriez-vous de toi touchez-moi maintenant? Touch me now." They resumed kissing, and as they kissed, Emmett brought his hand up and gently massaged one of her breasts. She gently moaned into his mouth saying, "Oh qui se sent bon...mmmm. Yes..." She was gently pulling at his hair, and he started to move his hand to other places.

That's what they did. They continued this until near nightfall.

-x-

A/N: Hoped ya liked tht Chappie...review? Thnx. =D


	3. Caught

A/N: Sorry everyone my brother was sick and needed to go to the hospital...anyway read this chappie 3 please: Caught. Thnx

Song: Missunderstood, Earshot

-x-

Someone chuckled from his bedroom door. "You guys are _beyond _lucky that I'm satiated _way _before anyone else."

Bella gasped. "Is that Alice?" she asked Emmett.

Emmett sighed. "Yeah. Do you mind wiping the vision from your mind Alice?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever...I'll _try. _I mean, I just can't go '_Whoosh, _it's gone'...you know what, never mind I'm telling Rosalie."

Emmett stood up and put his shirt and jeans back on while Bella did the same. "What are we gonna do?" Bella asked.

"The same thing you were doing while everyone was gone: making out and touching each other. Unless you just want Edward to read my mind I mean, I really don't care. I'm pretty disappointed, though. I thought you were better than that, Bella. And Emmett, what about Rosalie? I –"

"Alice," Edward said.

"Edward," Bella gasped, sending Emmett a worried glance.

Edward came through the door to find evidence, but the only evidence he found was in Emmett's mind. Emmett touching Bella, kissing Bella, hugging Bella, sweet talking Bella... "Bella...how could you?" he asked, his voiced filled with pain. "After all we've been through together...and after _this morning..._ I was hoping it wouldn't have happened this soon."

"What?" Emmett cut in, snorting. "Edward, what the fuck, man? You weren't enough for her. You were _to slow_ for her, you aren't what she wants."

"So this is it, Emmett?" Rosalie snarled, appearing in the hallway with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. "This is it, huh? After I worked my fucking ass off for you?! To get you all that shit after all these years?! I don't think so. Emmett, I loved you so much, but _this_? You and Bella? That _bitch?_"

"I...I would really love to explain..." Bella trailed off. She couldn't explain _anything. _She was totally caught. Her _and _Emmett. She couldn't do anything to save their asses in the predicament they were in, and neither could he.

"Bella can I talk to you please?" Edward asked her. She nodded, and followed behind him willingly. They went to his room and sat on the couch. "Bella...please don't tell me you're with Emmett," he pleaded desperately.

"Okay, I won't," she stated simply after sighing. She looked the other way, while Edward rubbed his face in frustration and confusion. He had to figure something out, how to get her back.

He took her face and kissed her roughly, taking one of his hands and squeezing one of her breasts too roughly.

"OW! Edouard! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?! Ce qui est votre –" He gently placed a finger over her lips.

"Before you get into a 'French Craze', please tell me why you chose him over me. I can be like him. I can touch you like him and kiss you like him. What does he have that I don't?"

She shook her head. "Desire. I'm leaving. See you later Emmett." She stood up, and walked downstairs to her truck. Emmett was by her side in an instant.

"Is Charlie home?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because I wanna come with you."

She shook her head, and got into the ever-warm cab of her truck. "It'll just make matters worse."

He shrugged and got in the truck. "So what? We're in this mess and there are only two choices: to try to get out of it, or continue it. What's your pick?" He looked at her and she could tell he was being serious.

She thought about it for a long moment. Did she want to keep this going? Break Edward's heart further? Disappoint Esme and Carlisle? Make Rosalie dislike her even more, after they were about to establish a friendly relationship? ...Or did she want it to stop? To get Edward back? To re-establish the relationship with Rose?

"I don't wanna stop," she said, shaking her head. "I like it too much but..." She shook her head again, trying to clear it all, but she couldn't. She felt guilty, but her mind argued with her, saying there's nothing to worry about.

He leaned over and kissed her slowly and passionately. "It's okay. I feel the same way, but we'll work out something," he whispered against her lips.

She sighed and just nodded.

"You ought ta let me drive instead."

She nodded again. "Okay."

-x-

During the whole drive, Bella was cuddled up against Emmett's arm. He had to fight the urge to just take her right there, but he couldn't. The main reason why was because she was a virgin, and he knew it would hurt.

Finally, they pulled up in the driveway of the Swan residence. No police car, no Charlie. They went inside, tangled in one another. Kissing all the way until they reached Bella's bed. He laid her on it, and hovered on top of her, still kissing.

Bella knew that Edward would never go _this _far; that little stunt he did earlier was by force, not by desire. Except for that morning, Bella forced him to do that. But he only did it because he loved her, not because he wanted to. But _Emmett _wanted to. He'd be willing enough to do it anytime, to say the least.

"Emmett, I want you to take it," Bella pleaded against his lips. He sighed.

He could if he wanted to, but he couldn't. Not here, not now. Not _yet. _He wanted to wait for a special moment, a special place, and special time. Only because that's what Bella deserved. _The best._

"Not now," he whispered, nibbling her ear lobe,accidentally letting a little venom go into the bite wound. "I want it to be special for you." He kissed her neck where her pulse was beating rapidly, and licked the spot.

She moaned, stretching her neck out further for him, so he could have access to the rest of her neck. "The fire feels good, Emmett, mmm." Her breathing was getting out of control, she was starting to sweat. It felt _so good _to her. "More, Emmett. I want more fire." She moaned in pain and ecstasy, arching her back off the bed.

For her, it burned _so good. _It felt like she was getting high. Drunk. _Laid _even.

But Emmett had to think about it. He had to weigh his options. He could change her if her wanted, or repeat this action for her; repeating this might be dangerous, though.

He quickly sucked the venom out and kissed her lips. He shook his head and said, "No, it's too dangerous. If that was the case, I should just change you."

That was just what she wanted. For her to be changed. "Go ahead, then," she whispered against his lips. "Change me already."

He groaned. "Bella, not this soon." He kissed along her neck, whispering on where he licked her, "Just a little while longer, Bella."

A moan escaped her lips, and she shook her head. "_Please _don't tell me you're gonna be another Edward."

He looked down at her. _Well, I'm not. I'm just saying you're not ready for that much fire. _"Um...come on then_. _Hop on my back."

She did as he said, hoping on his back when he turned around. "Where are we going?" she asked anxiously.

He quickly turned his head to her for a kiss. "A place...don't worry you'll see. You might even love it."

And they were – well, _he _was – off. Soaring through the little space into the dark, and landed on the ground. Then going at super sonic speed through the woods.

"Are we going to the meadow?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No," he shouted, just before he slowed down to a walk in front of an old, abandoned cottage.

She dropped to her feet, looking astonished at the abandoned cottage. It was so old...yet so beautiful with the moon light shining down on it. It had brown, dirty windows, and a green rooftop. And the base of it was like a...tan dirty brown. "Emmett...this is _beautiful."_

He chuckled, showing off his dimples. "I thought you might like it. Wanna go inside?"

She eagerly shook her head, and then went inside. Bella made a face at the smell. Emmett laughed at the face.

"It's a little old."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "A little? Please Emmett this thing has been around with _dinosaurs." _

He chuckled. "Well, I don't know. When I showed this to Rosalie she _hated _it. Cursing me out and shit; I didn't like it."

"Hmm," she hummed. She had her hands in her back pockets. Looking around. Finally she turned to Emmett and said, "So what are you waiting for?" as she spoke with her hands.

He chuckled tired like and walked over to her and kissed her, slowly and passionately. He pushed her against a wall, and then started kissing her roughly.

"You know," Bella said against his lips, "Rosalie may want to kill me now."

He smiled against hers and shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

She inhaled sharply through her nose and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmm...risque," she whispered in a teasing sing-song way.

"Damn right. _Way _too risky," he said as he resumed kissing her.

He licked her bottom lip, roughly begging for entrance into her mouth. She allowed him to sweep his tongue through her mouth, eventually touching her tonsils a little. He brought his hand up and massaged one of her breast, much like earlier. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his big, juicy cocked. They both moaned. He kissed down to her cheek, along her jawline, and eventually made his way to her neck, licking it with his cool tongue.

"Emmett," she moaned. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't want to stop it either. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning again. "Please Emmett, that's where you want me."

He groaned into the spot on her neck. She was right. Her neck is where he wanted to change her. "Are you sure?"

He was playing with her patience. She wanted it, so badly. The fire. She ached for it... "Yes!"

He smiled devilishly to himself, baring his teeth. He felt his eyes burn black with lust, desire, and agony.

He bit down – hard, putting as much venom into her as he could. She screamed; in pleasure, pain, and agony. More pain. _More and more pain. _

-x-

A/N: Okay everyone, this may be the last time I can update until next week or so, because I'm going to California tomorrow...I'm really sorry you guys...but remember that I love you, and to Review! See ya! xP


	4. Author's NotePlease Read

**Okay...everyone this story will be going on a llllooooonnnnngggg pause...I'm sorry for those who were enjoying it and for those who was about to kill me for not updating the story. Since I'm making a really big move from Virginia to California, I'm not gonna be able to post my chappies... x[ BUT I will be typing them while there is no internet...I'm really sorry everyone...next post probably won't be until July or end of June. I'm sorry you guys, really I am...but I _promise _I will update _ASAP._**

**Love You All, **

**Chynah a.k.a. xXthe-silver-moonXx**


End file.
